new_west_indiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cymiopolis (Nation)
The Most Serene Republic of Cymiopolis, more commonly known as Cymiopolis, is a parliamentary merchant republic with a Doge as its elected head of state.Its territory stretches from the Rio Colorado to the Tierra del Fuego. At 1.705 million square kilometers and a population of around 63.7 million people, it is the South Americas' 2nd largest and it’s most populous country. Its capital city of Kymiopolis is located in a wide bay on the southern coast of Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego. The country occupies the entirety of Patagonia and borders with the Strait of Magellan in the south, the Atlantic Ocean in the east, the Pacific Ocean is the West and the remnants of Argentina to the north. Nearby countries include Portinabia.Cymiopolis is a member of the PanAmero Zone (PAZ), the Pan-american Free Trade Agreement (PAFTA), and the Union of Nations. History Foundation The origins of Cymiopolis date back to when Angelos Cymios, a Greco-Venetian navigator, landed in Ushuaia Bay in 1530 along with a fleet of 125 galleons and 10 thousand settlers. The majority of the settlers where of Greek origin, though Venetian tradesmen also made the journey seeking fortunes in the New World. All were originally inhabitants of the Ionian islands of Kerkyra, Paxos, Lefkada, Ithaka, Kefalonia and Kythira, which have been under Venetian dominion since the end of Fourth Crusade in 1204. With the fall of Constantinople in 1453 and Mystras in 1460, all hope for the islands returning to Greek hands was lost. Seeing no other option, many of the former Byzantine nobility hatched a plan to found a new Greek homeland in the New World. Using whatever funds they had at their disposal, they procured maps from Greek merchants in Portugal and commissioned the construction of their expeditionary fleet. After 5 years of preparation, they set sail into the open Ocean for 3 months. Their destination was the Tierra del Fuego, the tip of the New World that had been charted by Portuguese explorer Ferdinand Magellan in 1520. Near the end of their journey, having become mildly delirious due to the consumption of sea water, many claimed to have seen a griffin that led then their destination, hence the Griffin become the national animal of Cymiopolis. Over time, the settlement of Cymiopolis in Tierra del Fuego would expand northward into Patagonia. Rise to Regional Power (16th - 19th Century) Similarly to other nations who controlled geographic bottlenecks, such the Ottomans and the Turkish Straits, Cymiopolis had a monopoly on trade passing through Cap Horn, the sole navigable passage from the Atlantic to the Pacific. This made the Most Serene Republic exceptionally rich. Couple with its mineral and agricultural wealth, Cymiopolis become a regional power capable of defending itself from Spanish and later English and French colonial interests. The republic therefore experience a relatively peaceful history and continued to trade with its neighbors. Following the Napoleonic Wars, the former Spanish colonies of Chile and Argentina gained their independence and turned south to grow their influence. This culminated in the Patagonian War (1870-1884). Thanks to its Greco-Venetian naval tradition and the extensive use of guerrilla warfare, Cymiopolis secured its defenses and pushed back on the retreating invaders. In the 1884 treaty of Buenos Aires, Cymiopolis gained war reparations and extended its borders to reach the Rio Colorado on the Argentine side and the Valparaiso region on the Chilean side. With the war over, the Most Serene Republic had cemented it's place in the Americas. 20th - 21st Century War broke out shortly after the turn of the century when Peru launched its near conquest of the continent, launching the South American War (1902 -1910). After witnessing the fall of its neighbors to the north, the Most Serene Republic decided to aid it's neighbors, while bolstering its defenses and fortifying its coasts and its northern border. During the war, the Atlantic Fleet was defeated in the Battle of San Matias Bay, but the Peruvians could never capitalize on they’re gains. For every attempted naval landing, the brave Cymiopolitan infantry and artillery units pushed the invaders back into the water. The South American War soon came to an end in 1910 when the Allied Powers (US, UK and France), worried about their economic interests, focused their efforts to liberate the nations under Peruvian occupation. With 2 major wars in the span of 2 decades, Cymiopolis had enough of war and decided to enforce a neutrality policy similar to the Swiss. While the world fared relatively well following WWI and WWII, the same could not be said following WWIII, with many nations including most South American nations (apart from Cymiopolis, Lambrinia and Portinabia) falling into anarchy in the aftermath. The next decades would consist of nations, new and old, rising from the ashes. Komnenos Era (2098 - 2139) Following the ascension of Doge Alexios Komnenos, the world was a very different place. Having stayed neutral during the Third World War, Cymiopolis retained its stability while its fellow nations rose from ashes of the devastation. The Doge was quick to form strong alliances with the US successor states of Karteria and the New United Carolinas. Together with its friends, Cymiopolis gained prestige fighting wars to uphold democracy in Europe and the Americas, funding insurgencies to overthrow despotic regimes, and once again becoming the supreme trading power. The Most Serene Republic had effectively entered a Golden Age that would continue with the Doge's successor following Alexios Komnenos' abdication. Contarini Era (2139 - 2143) During Gasparo Contarini's reign as Doge, Cymiopolis entered the space race. Following a partnership with the Carolinian Pegasus Starships, the Most Serene Republic begane purchasing space vessels and established a production facility in the coastal town of Achilleion. With its new space fleet, Cymiopolis began mining operations in the Asteroid Belt, and founded a colony on the Jovian moon of Callisto. Cymiopolis also integrated the South American nation of Lambrinia as its 8th province following a debt crisis that left the Hellenic nation in economic shambles and pleading for aid in exchange for annexation. Following the dissolution of the Electorate due to instability and starvation, the Malvinas were reintegrated into the Most Serene Republic after their brief occupation. Mavrokordatos Era (2143 - Present) Following the death of Contarini in an impaired boating accident in the Malvinas, Andreas Mavrokordatos and his Hellenic Party won the snap election. At the same time, the Ottoman Empire began a brutal genocide against non muslims in its borders. Following global outcry, the Doge pulled off a miraculous covert airlift of 4,5k Pontic Greeks right under the Sultan’s nose. With the Turks doubling down on their hostilities, Cymiopolis along with the UNSC invaded Anatolia and toppled the Ottoman Empire. Under Cymiopolitan mediation, the UNSC has partitioned the territory into administrative zones that will be unified once a legitimate Turkish democratic government is formed. With foreign policy taken care of, the Doge once again looked to stars to grow the Most Serene Republic's prestige. Following a landmark deal with New Sistonia, Cymiopolis traded a gargantuan quantity of celestian steel extracted by the CCE in exchange for FTL propulsion technology and mining access on the Sistonian settlements in the Alpha Centauri System. With this came the need for a domestic starship manufacturer capable of transporting cargo at FTL speeds. With the construction of new shipyards on Callisto, Odyssey Starships was born. Government The Most Serene Republic of Cymiopolis is governed by a merchant parliamentary system. The legislative branch, the Signoria, is composed of 350 representatives who are elected by Cymiopolitan citizens every 5 years. The executive branch, the Doge, is the Head of State and is elected by the members of the Signoria for a 10 year term. The death/abdication of a Doge also leads to a snap election. The Signoria is currently headed by a majority Hellenic Party government led by Doge Andreas Mavrokordatos. Cabinet of the Doge * Minister of Domestic Affairs: Theodoros Kolokotronis * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Antonios Kapodistrias * Minister of Extraterrestrial Affairs: Ioannis Phocas * Minister of Defense: Petros Melissinos * Minister of Intelligence: Alexandros Ypsilantis * Minister of Finance and Trade: Aristotle Onassis * Minister of Natural Resources and Energy: Spyridon Pavlidis * Minister of Education,Sports and Culture: Nikolaos Mantzaros * Minister of Health: Theodoros Samaras * Minister of Transport: Dimitris Avramopoulos * Minister of Justice: Leonidas Melas Parties of the Signoria * (Conservative) - led by Andreas Mavrocordatos (current Doge) - 189 seats * (Libertarian) - led by Pietro Ziani - 40 seats * (Liberal) - led by Eleftherios Venizelos - 101 seats * (Socialist) - led by Aris Velouchiotis - 20 seats Geography Geography of Cymiopolis Demographics Demographics of Cymiopolis Military Cymiopolitan Service Branches and Military EquipmentCategory:Roleplay Category:Nations